


just (hold me)

by wheretheskiesend



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hands, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheretheskiesend/pseuds/wheretheskiesend
Summary: Merlin notices how much Arthur likes to hold hands.And promptly panics.





	just (hold me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all!   
There was definitely more I wanted to do with this, but writer's block is just such a pain and I've been really busy anyway so...  
Hopefully, I'll be able to fully flesh this out into a nice fic sometime soon, but for now, please enjoy this short little drabble! :)

He isn’t quite sure when the Merlin and Arthur thing becomes a  _ Merlin and Arthur thing. _ For one, there’s no sudden change that makes him realize there even is a thing, it’s just that Merlin becomes a little more observant. And from that point onwards, it becomes a downward spiral of Merlin noticing things he never really noticed before.

He and Arthur, despite the former being the latter’s manservant and the latter being the  _ King of Camelot _ , have an excessive amount of physical contact with each other. Of course, it is Merlin’s job to dress Arthur for the day and then undress him for bed; that’s a part of his job, a given, and he doesn’t question it. 

What he does question is the way Arthur lets his hands linger in Merlin’s own when he hands him the reins to his horse after a hunting trip or to set up camp. The way Arthur is brusque and businesslike in asking for more wine, but placing his hand over Merlin’s as he fills the goblet. The way he maintains eye contact the entire time, that infuriating prat.

And the thing is, he’s noticed these things. He’d be a fool to have not noticed them, what with being so tuned to Arthur and what he does and how best to protect him.

Granted, keeping track of whose hands he touches might not come in handy in order to protect him, but then again Merlin can’t count the number of spells that can incapacitate the King of Camelot without touching more than his hand. Not to mention all the possible enchanted objects that may pass through his hands at some point and cause him some kind of harm. Or the poison—

Merlin just likes his hands, okay? There’s nothing wrong with them, they’re perfectly normal hands that just happen to belong to an extraordinary person who Merlin may be friends with—he’s not entirely sure of this, sometimes Arthur’s so blatantly and loudly fond and other times he’s so single-minded and well, prattish, so he can’t really tell what Arthur’s thinking of him—and he might also be tied him, destiny-wise, so he’s tied to those hands too, right?

And that, right there, is the start of the downward spiral. 

insp. **<img src="https://66.media.tumblr.com/b651bfbc74c5ddbb3b98bba6f75fa5c6/tumblr_mijxigVXTj1ruj5cmo2_250.gif" /> + <img src="https://66.media.tumblr.com/9cff6d7f6ed226b41e7fa9cf974f28ca/tumblr_mijxigVXTj1ruj5cmo1_250.gif" />**


End file.
